Friends List
Default pane and first tab at the bottom left of the Socials window that lists friends that you track in the game. Sometimes called the "Friends pane." You can access the Friends List via the Real ID button ( ) above the left side of your chat window (default key shortcut of O). The Friends List pane also has three sub-panes accessible from tabs at the top of the pane: * Friends (the default) * Ignore * Pending The other panes accessible from the Friends List window: * Upper subtabs ** Ignore ** Pending * Who * Chat * Raid Friends tab Most of the Friends pane consist of the list of Friends, each entry showing the following info: * Name and current Region or Offline * Level and Class * Time since last online Real ID-friends are shown with their real name, Character's name, their current Region and the game they're playing (WoW, Starcraft, Diablo etc.). Online friends will also have a Invite to party button (if not already grouped) at the right side of their row. The upper left has an availability status drop menu control. Above the list are 3 subtabs (Friends, Ignore, and Pending) with the Friends subtab selected by default. The upper right has two buttons (no text; these buttons appear with any subtab selected): # Broadcast button (blue speech bubble) # Recruit-a-Friend button (previously Scroll of Resurrection button icon) At the bottom, the pane has two buttons: # Add Friend # Send Message Availability status Broadcast Add Friend This button brings up a box where you can type in a player's name or email address to add them to your friends list. If you choose to enter an email address, your partner gets a notification and has to choose whether he wants to add you as a Real ID friend or not. Remove Friend This button removes the selected player's name from your friends list. Send Message If the selected friend is online, this button sends a private tell to them. You type your private message in a chat box that appears at the bottom of the screen. Ignore subtab Ignore is an option to no longer recieve chat messages or requests from another player. The ignore list can be edited via a sub pane of the Friends List window. At the bottom, the pane has 2 buttons: # Ignore Player # Remove Player Ignore Player This button brings up a box where you can type in the player's name you want to ignore or you can shift-click the person's name from the chat window to add it to the box. Clicking the Accept button will add the name to your ignore list. Clicking the Cancel button will close the box without changing your ignore list. You can ignore up to 50 players. Remove Player This button removes the selected player's name from your ignore list. Eqivalent of unignore, but applies only to selected names in ignore list. If a character no longer exists (usually gold spammer characters), the character's name will automatically be removed from their ignore list. Pending subtab This pane shows a list of pending friend invites. Media Mists of Pandaria and later.}} Images File:Friends List.png|The friends list before Real ID. Patch changes * * * See also * Socials Category:Game terms Category:UI